


You made your choice

by vibespiders



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Mysterio - Freeform, Other, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Peter doesn't want to have anymore father figures in his life to protect him. So he distance his feelings away to whoever wants to replace Tony Stark or Uncle Ben.Until he meets a guy named Quentin Beck, a superhero working for Nick Fury in order to rebuild something similar to SHIELD. Mr. Beck got stuck into the MCU dimension right after the "snap" event that took Tony's life. By helping Fury he can go back home but he knows he cannot go back to his world because his world is destroyed and there is no point of going back there anyways.So he wants to help on protecting this world like he failed on protecting his world.





	You made your choice

Ned falls down to the ground after being shot by a sedative. Peter turns around and sees an African American with a eyepatch, "It is so nice to meet you, Spider-Man."

 

"Umm..." Peter turns around it is Nick Fury and he begins to drool from his mouth from the toothpaste.   

 

"You know," Nick Fury said, "you're so difficult to contact." 

 

Peter spits out his foamy toothpaste from his mouth, "what is that you want?" 

 

"I'll tell you on the way there, just put on your suit." 

 

"But..." Peter said, "I am on vacation." 

 

"As a hero that protects the citizens, it is your duty to be that kind of person off the job or whatever you are. You have to be that hero to protect everyone" 

 

"If I do this and finish it early, can I just go back what I was doing?" 

 

"Of course..." Nick said.

 

* * *

 

Peter and Nick gets on the boat together in the waters of Venice at night. Nick drives the boat through the maze like town without any fear and went behind of strange waterfall that is actually a cave network system. 

 

Nick stopped the roaring motor of the boat with a key and they both got off and walked together to find a base that Nick set up. 

 

"What is this place, Fury?" 

 

"Were collecting data on something that we found here, Mr. Parker." 

 

"Is it the supernatural phenomena that happen back at England and right here in Italy?" 

 

"Yes, after the Snaps that were made. It made a hole in our dimension and destructive beings from different universes are coming into our dimension." 

 

"So what do you want me to do?" 

 

Peter and Nick walk up to a guy that looks just like Thor with a fishbowl head that was on television early today, "I want you to meet someone." 

 

The Thor looking man turns around and he has a scruffy beard and amber eyes, "so this is Spider-Man right?"

 

"Spider-Man, this is Mr. Beck." 

 

Mr. Beck lifts up his hand to Peter and they greet each other, "hi...you can call me Quentin if you want to, Spider-Man." 

**Author's Note:**

> (also I would like to point out on a theory that might not happen is Mr. Beck is another Peter Parker from another world. When the movie comes out and it is not true, I sort of like this kind of plot twist where Mysterio is older version of Peter Parker. )


End file.
